BLEED
by Ninetails Aki
Summary: It has been one of Vision's goals to beat the smug Mage, Zephyr after having fought him in a case of mistaken identity. After clearing matters up, they should have let bygones be bygonesthat is, if the mage and his friend were a lot less perverted.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: the story is based of the Online RPG, Ragnarok. Standard Disclaimer applies. Please Read and Review.  
**

**BLEED**

_PROLOGUE_

**A shrill battle cry sent a rustle of woodland fauna to run for cover as the cacophonous sound of thief's dagger colliding with the wand of a mage echoed through the Geffenian Forest close to Mjolnir.**

"**Is that all the strength you've got?" the mage drawled, his boredom more pronounced with a stifled yawn, and a jaded look in his amethyst eyes, "No wonder…you put all your energies into screaming that you cant even put a good amount of strength in your attack…"**

"**What are you saying?" the thief demanded, feeling her grip quiver from the effort she placed in pushing her weapon down on the mage's wand.**

"**This…"**

**The mage lowered his wand and sidestepped, letting the thief topple a distance before losing her balance and falling in a cloud of dust.**

**Coughing, she stood back on her feet, turning to keep her back away from her opponent. **

"**Arrogant bstard…" she muttered, glaring at his smug face with a look of hatred flushing her face, giving her grey eyes a feral look as she brushed the silver bangs that covered them, "Don't try and escape from me…"**

**In an instant, she was poised…dagger in hand and ready for attack. The tie of her hair had come unclasped, letting her silver locks billow in the slight breeze that seemed only to conduct the growing current of tension between her and her opponent.**

"**I'm not through with you yet…" she grinned, lifting her dagger to her face, as though her gaze behind the dagger's edge could gauge the distance between her opponent and herself.**

**The mage grimaced as he lazily brushed back the strands of cobalt hair from his fore, "bring it on…"**

**Their unheard heartbeats filled the silence though they never knew; as the blood rushed from within…it triggered the attack. **

"**You are?" the thief inquired as her grip on the dagger quivered against the force and strength of the mage's hold on his own wand.**

**The mage grimaced, "My name? Why ask for it?"**

**Seeming amusement flickered in his eyes, turning them into a lighter hue of amethyst as a smile slowly trailed his lips, **

"**Perhaps…you've developed an interest in me other than to test my skills?"**

"**Pay your respects to your opponent…" the thief answered sarcastically, "Especially if you intent to beat him,"**

"**My name is Zephyr…" he answered, pushing her back with his weapon, "And you are?"**

"**You'd like to know?" The thief grinned as sweat trickled from her brow, her arms somewhat sore from the effort, "Why? You intend to beat me?" **

**The mage nodded in response, arrogance displayed with the cock of his head in assent.**

"**Well, put simply—Yes. I don't enjoy the idea of bleeding to death from your misplaced thrusts,"**

**With a surge of effort, he pushed—sending her to jump back from him reflexively, allowing him ample time to open the beginnings of a spell. A crackle of magical energy fizzled in the air between them as the thief watched—ready to evade whatever the mage conjured.**

"**You think I'll let you finish your spell!" the thief muttered, swinging her dagger, "I won't let you…"**

"**Thief," the mage interrupted, as the aura of magical energy around him grew and crackled more violently, "You've not told me your name yet…"**

**A low rumbling sound coupled the shaking earth from beneath the thief as peaks of ice cut through the gravel and stone.**

"**My name then?" she grinned, jumping and evading the sharp tips of the frost driver, ignoring the tears and slight cuts on her suit and body as she lunged at him, taking the time he took to recover from his spell-casting to make an attack.**

"**I am Vision…" she said as she raised the dagger for a thrust at his neck, "THE LAST YOU'LL EVER SEE! KYAAAAAAAAA!"**

**Zephyr raised his wand in defense, panting still from the energy drained by his spell casting.**

"**I won't bet so much on that," said he, meeting her feral gaze, "You'll see more of me, as I shall you…"**

**As the clash of their weapons met—so did they.**

**Author's Notes: this part is merely a prologue, on to the next chapter:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Well, here goes chapter one, hope you enjoy it, Please R&R, **

**BLEED**

_**Chapter I**_

**From atop of large tree just beyond the scene of the two figures in combat, another young mage opened one lazy green eye, as he swung his leg from a large branch whilst resting his back against the trunk of the wood—enjoying the small piece of amusement he garnered from watching the two.**

**His gaze went from the mage to the thief, then back to the former, grinning as he noted the growing interest in his friend's normally bored expression. **

"**Really now, all this trouble in getting an acquaintance?" he said to himself, smacking his leg in suppressed chuckles as Zephyr chanted his spell and sent frost drivers sprouting from the earth, "How tiring…but is this worth the trouble? Zephyr?"**

**As if he heard the question, the cobalt-haired wizard side glanced at his friend lounging in the tree, and grinned, **

**The figure from atop laughed, **

"**It seems you think so, don't you?" the mage thought in answer to the look Zephyr gave him. **

**The cobalt haired mage was still recovering his energies from spell-casting, and passing looks with his friend that he never noticed his silver haired opponent grimace with insult at being ignored, **

"**Ouch!" Zephyr muttered, as a stone hit him square on the fore, **

"**You think to ignore me?" Vision demanded, quickly lunging at him, swinging her dagger to illustrate a point—frowning as he lost balance for a split second of her attack before regaining his footing, **

"**So soon and already, you whine for my attention?" **

**The wizard raised a brow, before hurling a rain of ice bolts on the thief and watching her lose footing once or twice whilst evading the bolts…there was an instant where one near pierced through her chest only to tear through her thief clothes,**

"**What the—" he muttered in surprise, luck alone could explain how she managed to evade it, but now…his eyes widened, staring at the supposedly little damage he'd done, it reaped for much more _distracting _rewards, the after effects of the thief's _brush _with disaster…was…**

**He hesitated for a moment, and let his wand down, turning away blinking as he brushed back the mussed bangs of cobalt from his eyes, **

"**What are you doing!" the thief demanded, "We're in a fight! Don't get distracted…have you no sense?"**

**There was only silence, as she was ignored.**

"**What the---" she thought angrily, still poising herself for the mage's counter attack and left hanging as she stared at the mage transfixed in his place, **

"**This is foul play…" he thought, giving a side-glance at the stewing thief, then quickly looking away, "How am I supposed to attack her with _that_ in the way?"**

**From atop the tree, the other hidden mage stared wide-eyed at the thief for more than a few seconds before near falling from his perch in suppressed laughter. **

"**Ooh boy Zephyr, how are you going to get about this?" he snickered, amusedly noting the faint blush of red on his friend's features as he awkwardly turned his back on his opponent,**

"**You've had enough? Or do you think I'm not worth a whit of your efforts in battle?" the thief's grey eyes slanted with rage, "Its insulting, are you looking down on me?"**

**Zephyr turned—an aggravated expression on his usually bored and bland demeanor, **

"**Contrary to what you think…I'm looking at all of you," Zephyr muttered under his breath, **

"**What?" Vision quirked a confused brow, before realizing where the wizard's awkward gaze had been directed—right at the exposed brassiere of her relatively ample...chest.  
**

**She stewed whilst transfixed and staring at the large torn opening at the front of her thief clothes before raising her feral grey eyes to the mage,**

"**PERVERT---" she muttered ominously, **

**And since the first time their weapons met, a cold sweat of dread broke on Zephyr's brow.**

** To be continued...  
**


End file.
